Al's Chase
by PandaBearSamm
Summary: While searching for clues, Ed and Al hear word that Scar may be in town. They start to investigate when they spot Mei. Al gets seperated from his brother and the chase is on! (Non canon)


Al's Chase

 **A/N: Here is a quick one shot that I wrote quickly. It is not canon with story, so it doesn't follow canon timeline. This takes place near the end of FMA: Brotherhood in my eyes. So enjoy!**

Alphonse Elric has always had a loving heart, anyone who knew that could tell you that. Ed was more of the one who took charge, while Al thought things through. The journey that the two took to get his body back was long and hard, but looked like it was coming to an end soon. Hopefully, and that's what Al had a large amount of, hope.

Along the way, they met interesting people who joined their fight. Al couldn't be more grateful of the support that they have encountered from their friends. Without them they would never come close to their goal.

That day, Ed decided to explore the city that they were currently investigating for clues. So the two brothers took off and went to the main part of town. After an hour of gathering clues, Ed had a lead.

"The lady selling the milk," Ed made a face at the mention of milk, "mentioned she saw someone matching Scar's description going to the edge of town where there are a series of mining caves. That may be his current hangout."

They started the way out of town in the direction that the lady mentioned when Ed ran into someone on accident.

"Oomph! Sorry! I-," he started, but something caught his eye. A young girl going down a dark alley, "Hey! Wasn't that Mei!?"

Ed ran off toward the alleyway. Al bowed at the man that Ed ran into and apologized before running off to the alley that his brother ran to. He wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Al sighed, "Brother! What did I say about running off like this!"

Al took off in the direction of the mines like he originally planned, hoping he would find him soon. He started thinking about Mei and how much help she has been. She was a powerful threat and a great ally to have on their side, but it's been quite a long time since he has seen her at all.

That's when he saw her, sitting in front of her. The dark hair and wide inquisitive eyes staring back at him. If Al had a heart, he swore it would of stopped. She was beautiful. Before he could say a thing, she took off skirting between the boxes stacked in the alley.

"Wait!" Al yelled, but to no avail. She kept running so he ran after her as well.

'Dang!' Al thought, 'she is really fast! I need to catch up to her!

She rounded a corner quickly and Al nearly blew past it. He skidded to a stop and turned, but stopped quickly. It was a dead end and she was gone. He heard a small noise above him and saw that she was sitting above him in a mocking manner before running off again.

"Fine, I'll just use alchemy to catch up to you!" He quickly made a circle and transmuted it for the ground to raise him up and past the wall. He looked around before sighting her on a nearby roof. She looks up in surprise before taking off again.

"Oh no!" Al yelled in desperation, "you aren't getting away again!"

They jumped and leapt across rooftops before they reached the edge of town and there was nowhere left for her to run. Al put his hands up to show that he wasn't going to be threatening. She relaxed, but only slightly.

"I'm not sure why you ran, "Al said softly, "but I won't hurt you."

She seemed unsure, but she relaxed and allowed Al to get closer. He picked up the beauty and held her up to his face.

"Good kitty!" Al said happily and started to pet her. She started purring and rubbing his armor. He quickly placed her in a safe spot, which was inside his armor and went to find Ed.

A half hour later, he found them at the mining caves discussing their next moves against Bradley. Scar and Mei were there starting a fire while Ed showed them some of the notes and clues he has collected.

"Al! Great for you to finally show up!" Ed said sarcastically.

"Sorry brother," Al quipped back, "but if you didn't run off _again_ I wouldn't of taken so long." 

Ed just waved it off so Al took a seat next to the fire.

"So Alphonse!" Mei started excitedly, "What have you been up to?"

"Oh!" Al suddenly remembered and took off his head. He started digging around his body and pulled out the cat, "I found a new friend!"

"AL! What did I tell you about you picking up stray cats!" Ed yelled.

Mei just giggled and pet the black cat, "She is pretty though!"

"She is!" Al said rubbing the cat's head gently. It meowed softly and started purring again, "It reminded me of you Mei!"

Mei had no words for what Alphonse just said. She only blushed at the complement.

"I think I will name her Chase! After the chase she put up to get away from me at first!"

Ed groaned, but smiled. Whatever made his brother happy and forget about the journey ahead, he would respect. He knew it was just going to get worse before it got better so this little spot of happiness he would allow. Despite it being about a cat.


End file.
